Flying Without Wings
by CherryWoodViolin
Summary: A song fic, with a bit of a simple plot, and more of a general supply of random thoughts than anything.


Flying Without Wings  
  
Hi Everyone! It's me. Well, here's a song fic for you. The song is by Westlife, I don't own it. I don't own Sailor Moon either. Hope you enjoy. Email for comments is mary_peach@hotmail.com as always.  
  
*** Everybody's looking for that something  
  
One thing that makes it all complete  
  
You'll find it in the strangest places  
  
Places you never knew it could be  
  
***  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity sat down on the bench and smiled as she gazed at the moon. She cherished her every moment gazing at the brightness it transferred onto Crystal Tokyo. It seemed to make her life just a little more, well, complete. Part of that was due to the memories of motherly love that flooded her every time she saw the moon.  
  
*** Some find it in the face of their children  
  
Some find it in their lover's eyes  
  
Who can deny the joy it brings  
  
When you find that special thing  
  
You're flying without wings *** Endymoin looked into the small bassinet and smiled at Small Lady's innocent face. He looked up to see the deep blue eyes that could only belong to his dearest and only love. Endymoin smiled at Serenity with complete pleasure.  
  
"Hello love. Is the moon shining brightly tonight?" Endymoin asked as he pulled Serenity close.  
  
"Yes, Mamo-chan, the moon is shining very brightly." Serenity teased, she always liked to tease him about his former name, and Endymoin seemed to enjoy it though.  
  
"Usako, what did I tell you about calling me that?" Endymoin warned. Serenity smiled, laughing softly.  
  
"You only told me that it made your heart flutter and you began to express your true devotion." Serenity whispered in his ear. Endymoin scrounged up his face.  
  
"I told you that it made me fly without wings." Endymoin said, he gently brought his lips to Serenity's and kissed her until Small Lady began to cry. Serenity walked over and picked the child up, cradling her in her arms.  
  
"Do you know what makes me fly?" Serenity asked as she gazed into her baby's scarlet eyes. Endymoin shook his head.  
  
"I love spending every moment cradling my baby, while being close to you." Serenity said.  
  
*** Some find it sharing every morning  
  
Some in their solitary lives  
  
You find it in the works of others  
  
A simple line can make you laugh or cry  
  
***  
  
Rei opened her eyes and walked over to the window, gazing at the bright sunshine. She suddenly noticed Ami reading a book in a chair. Rei smiled and walked over, as she did, Rei noticed that Ami was reading not only a novel, but also one that Rei herself had written. Ami looked up and smiled at Rei.  
  
"You're such a great author Rei-chan. I can see why Usagi-chan reads your novels so often." Ami said with a smile. Rei smiled back then turned away as she hid her joyful tears from Ami.  
  
*** You find it in the deepest friendships  
  
The kind you cherish all your life  
  
And when you know how much that means  
  
You've found that special thing  
  
You're flying without wings ***  
  
Minako sat down and stared at the glittering, sunshiny lake. Makoto suddenly came up and wrapped her arms around her.  
  
"Hello there V-babe." Makoto teased. Minako smiled and wrapped an arm around Makoto.  
  
"Ohayo Makoto." Minako said. Rei and Ami came over to the two girls, soon followed Serenity, Endymoin, and Small Lady. Everyone stood around Small Lady and simply hugged each other. Serenity handed Small Lady to Endymoin and faced all of the girls, when all of the outers came over. Serenity rushed forward and eagerly greeted all of them. They all hugged her gently in return.  
  
"Kon'nichi'wa all of you. Haruka-san, Michiru-san, Setsuna-san, Hotaru-san. Ami-chan, Rei-chan, Minako-chan, Mako-chan. I wanted all of you here to tell you that I am proud of you all. You all fulfill your duties so well, and I thank you for that. I only hope that there will always be peace on earth and in all of the planets, but one can only hope. That is why, no matter what, I want you al to remember that we are always together, as long as we are friends." Serenity said softly. All of the girls nodded in unison.  
  
*** So impossible as they may seem  
  
You've got to fight for every dream  
  
'Cause who's to know  
  
Which one you let go  
  
Would have made you complete ***  
  
A youma suddenly appeared and came charging towards Small Lady and Endymoin. Serenity let out a horrified scream and ran towards her child. Haruka stopped Serenity and shoved Endymoin out of the way as he held Small Lady close.  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power!" "Mars Crystal Power!" "Jupiter Crystal Power!" "Venus Crystal Power!" "Neptune Crystal Power!" "Uranus Crystal Power!" "Saturn Crystal Power!" "Pluto Crystal Power!" "MAKE UP!"  
  
The scouts transformed and Serenity ran over to Endymoin. She kissed Endymoin with great relief and cradled Small Lady in her arms.  
  
"We are the Sailor Senshi! We will right wrongs and triumph over evil! By the power of the moon you will be punished!" The senshi shouted in unison. The youma let out a cold evil laugh, then charged towards Serenity and Small Lady.  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
  
The youma was immediately hit with the burning flames.  
  
"Space Sword Blaster!"  
  
Haruka ginned with pleasure as the youma was blasted and nearly destroyed. Makoto stepped up with a smirk.  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
  
The youma wasn't hurt, or even stunned. It had used the electrifying energy, as it's own. Makoto was stunned.  
  
"Dead Scream!"  
  
Setsuna startled the youma as shrill cries pierced the air. Ami took the opportunity to then cause the youma more trouble by freezing him. Minako shot the now frozen youma with her love chain and smiled with defiance. Eventually, they all destroyed the youma and came over to Serenity, Small Lady, and Endymoin. Grateful that the fight was over.  
  
*** Well for me it's waking up beside you  
  
To watch the sun rise in your face  
  
To know that I can say I love you  
  
At any given time or place  
  
***  
  
Michiru woke up and looked over to see Haruka sleeping peacefully as the sun rose upon her face. Haruka opened her eyes; seeing only the cool, sea blue gems that could only be her lover's eyes. Haruka smiled and pulled Michiru close to her.  
  
"I love you Michiru. I love you very much." Haruka said. Michiru smiled and slowly brought her lips down, binding them with the sweet taste of Haruka's moist lips.  
  
Ten Years Later.  
  
*** It's the little things that only I know  
  
Those are the things that make you mine  
  
And it's like flying without wings  
  
'Cause you're my special thing  
  
I'm flying without wings  
  
***  
  
Setsuna smiled as she looked at Small Lady. Once a child, now Small Lady was becoming a proper young lady. Setsuna sighed and walked over to where the ten-year-old was swinging. Small Lady leapt out of the swing and Setsuna quickly caught her before she fell. No matter how much Small Lady was like her father, there were still times when she behaved exactly as her mother had.  
  
"Puu!" Small Lady exclaimed as she hugged Setsuna tightly. Setsuna laughed softly and helped Small Lady down. Suddenly, a warm hand touched Setsuna's back. She jumped with surprise and turned around to see Rei smiling with delight.  
  
" Hello Setsuna. I hope I didn't scare you. I was just glad to hear you had the day away from the time gates." Rei said. Setsuna smiled warmly.  
  
"It's nice to be among other people. Especially fellow scouts and future scouts." Setsuna said gently.  
  
*** You're the place my life begins  
  
And you'll be where it ends  
  
I'm flying without wings  
  
***  
  
Serenity came out with the inner senshi and Endymoin. Small Lady smiled and ran over to her mother. She paused, curtseyed, and stood before her mother. Serenity smiled and kneeled down as she scooped Small Lady into her arms. Endymoin then took Small Lady into his own arms, with a little reluctance from Serenity. The outer senshi of Neptune, Uranus, and Saturn came over to the group. Then everyone smiled and walked into the castle.  
  
*** And that's the joy you bring  
  
I'm flying without wings *** 


End file.
